


Trauma

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: What if makoto was abused as a child for being a girl and was forced to dress up as a boy
Kudos: 7





	Trauma

I am a good boy

I am a sweet boy

I'm a lucky boy 

I'm a gentleman ........ 

I'm not an girl

I'm not weak 

I'm not a lady 

I'm not a sweet girl

Those words came out from makoto mouth as" he" went back to his classroom

Teacher had told everyone that they were going to do a baby project with the class 77 and so we did while we were getting partners I seen Mikan being bullied again soo I went and defend her " ehh! Hey it not your busy she a ugly pig anyway " the girl in the kimono said " no she not" I said back and then the girl replied with " ok fine just stop being a sissy and be a man" she said," I'm sorry Mikan!" I said as I ran out the classroom and was now hiding in the bathroom and I was having a panic attack and I could never stop crying " I swear I will be a good boy, see I'm a good boy not a sissy please don't set me on fire again I promise to be a good boy !" I remember shouting then a girl with pigtails came and she was hugging me and I don't know why but her words were soft and claiming " Naegi you are a sweet gentleman a pretty boy and I promise to not light you on fire" she said innocently and her embrace was warm and I was finally claiming down  
It like she fixed me with her words and wisdom


End file.
